1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a control method of an electronic timepiece that receives satellite signals and measures time.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that receive and acquire time information from satellite signals transmitted from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites, update the internal time based on the acquired time information, and have an automatic reception function for automatically receiving satellite signals when a particular automatic reception condition is met are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2013-205363.
When a means of changing the operating mode of the timepiece is pushed in the timepiece described in JP-A-2013-205363, the mode can be changed between an automatic reception enabled mode (timekeeping mode, positioning mode) and an automatic reception disabled mode. When automatic reception is enabled, satellite signals are automatically received on a regular schedule.
Use of GPS receivers on commercial airplanes during take-off and landing is commonly prohibited, and the user must disable automatic reception after boarding the plane and then re-enable automatic reception after landing. Enabling such automatic reception should therefore be simple.